SMITE 2012-06-21 Update 0.1.934
'General' *Five new skins have been added: **Ymir: Obsidian Shard **Sun Wukong: Shaolin Monk-ey **Ra: Solar Sentinel **Anubis: Gravehound **Zeus: Stormbringer *Party creation and setup has been improved. It’s still more buggy than we would like. Additional improvements are planned for future releases. *Party chat is now enabled while in the game lobby. This is an early version of the chat system. Additional improvements are planned for future releases. *Users who are alt-tabbed out of the game should now receive a notification through the Windows System Tray when a match is ready. A sound will also play. *User made videos have been added to the Watch Now menu. *Players in rare situations where 2 levels were gained in the same match now earn the proper favor bonus. *The end of match lobby has been updated. Further improvements are planned in future releases. *Clock added to the queue state to let players know how long they have been in the queue. *Fixed several issues in which the deserter penalty was not working as intended. *You no longer get online/offline messages for followers. *Followers now display the correct level instead of always showing 1 until you Friend them. 'Gods' *Arachne **Drain Life ***The physical power contribution was intended to be 15% but was actually configured at 25%. This ability has now been properly set to 15%. Don’t consider this a nerf as much as “we fixed the glitch.” **Broodlings ***The base damage the spiders do has been reduced from 25/35/45/55/65 to 20/30/40/50/60. Go ahead and consider this one a nerf. *Artemis **Vengeful Assault ***Buff duration has been reduced from 3/4/5/6/7s to 3/3.5/4/4.5/5s. ***Attack speed % has been changed from 75% for all ranks to 35/45/55/65/75%. *Hel **Light Stance ***Mana regen reduced from 25/30/35/40/45 MP5 to 15/20/25/30/35 MP5. ***Issue fixed where the MP5 buff was not working correctly on the initial switch from Dark to Light stance. **Restoration ***Cooldown increased from 6s to 8s. **Inspire ***Magical power contribution reduced from 80% to 60%. ***Movement speed buff has been changed from 15/20/25/30/35% for 6s to 20% for 6s at all ranks. **Dark Stance **Decay ***Cooldown increased from 6s to 8s. ***Magical power contribution reduced from 80% to 60%. **Hinder ***Magical protection debuff reduced from 10/15/20/25/30 to 5/10/15/20/25. **Movement speed debuff reduced from 10/15/20/25/30% to 5/10/15/20/25%. **Repulse ***Magical power contribution reduced from 100% to 60%. *Kali **Siphon Blood ***Increased the amount Kali is healed per enemy hit from 50/65/80/95/110 to 60/90/120/150/180. ***The number of enemies that Kali can heal from has been capped at 3. *Odin **Ring of Spears ***Removed the damage that was done by the ring when standing too close to the spears. Let’s be honest…nobody really knew the rings were doing damage and OP Odin needed a nerf anyways, am I right?! *Ra **Celestial Beam ***Base damage has been increased from 70/110/150/190/230 to 95/145/195/245/295. *Sobek **Tail Whip ***Magical power contribution decreased from 70% to 50%. **Sickening Strike ***Base damage has been reduced from 60/120/180/240/280 to 60/100/140/180/220. **Lurking in the Waters ***Magical power contribution decreased from 100% to 80%. *Vamana **Umbrellarang ***Physical power contribution decreased from 40% to 20%. *Ymir **Glacial Strike ***Cooldown changed from 15/14/13/12/11s to 11s at all ranks. **Frost Breath ***Stun at all ranks has been increased by .5s. ***Cooldown changed from 20s to 18s at all ranks. 'Items' *Hide of the Nemean Lion **Damage reflected is now pre-mitigation instead of post-mitigation. Phys carries – you have been warned! **Reflect percentage has been reduced from 30% to 25%. *The passives that were added to the Ability slots in the store have been temporarily removed while work is done on a new system for providing additional benefits. *Consumable wards **Vision radius increased from 70 ft to 85 ft. **Price reduced from 100 gold to 50 gold. 'Solo Practice Map' *You can now play any god in the solo practice map, even ones you don’t own. *Respawn times in the solo practice map have been reduced by 50%. 'UI' *HUD **Team member glows in the team panel when they are pinging. **Buffs and debuffs now have time remaining displayed more clearly. **In match chat now displays the message sender’s name in a different color than the message. *Scoreboard **You can now click anywhere on a row in the scoreboard to pull up additional stats about the player. *Settings **Mouse sensitivity improvements. **HUD scaling slider is now working properly. **Added ability to disable profanity filter. It’s about ******* time! **Default resolution is now based off of the overall video quality settings instead of defaulting to the monitors native resolution. **General performance improvements for players running on low settings.